Flirt
by Amethyst Grey
Summary: Luis could see himself pressed against a solid chest, able to feel it moving in the human necessity of breath. A breathy voice spoke to him repeatedly, his name uttered pleasingly as a hand stroke down his back. CornyLuis


**Disclaimer: **My second attempt to make Ironside mine did not work. So it still belongs to Holly Black. But then I thought to myself, perhaps I should travel to America and see Corny and Luis for myself! Then I realized my piggy bank was short on money. Drat. Next plan of action: Steal into a truck going somewhere around that direction.

* * *

Luis was tired.

He had just escorted a woman out the back door. Apparently, the woman was flaunting her more luscious red locks and cursed by a scorned faerie to have snakes as hair. It took an agonizingly long time to sooth the woman and even longer to coax her to stop fidgeting when the snakes lowered to slither a forked tongue at her delicate throat.

After he took the time to comb through the snakes with a salted, narcissus brush, the woman had been so grateful she placed a manicured hand seductively on his upper thigh. Very carefully, he pried the hand from its position and gently with his low, soft voice told her that he wasn't interested. Not so effortlessly deterred, she flirted shamelessly, willing him to change his mind. But no matter how much she batted fake eyelashes at him, Luis was not swayed. Stricken with rejection, she pouted grandly and left.

Now, it wasn't because the girl wasn't pretty with her flaming red hair and comely figure. Luis can admire the fine points of beauty, thank you very much. He just has his hands on a more lovely delicacy.

Striding to the front of the shop, he was engulfed in the sweet and musky smells of freshly brewed coffee. His strange, milky eyes were automatically drawn to the male behind the counter whom was casually talking to a customer. He raked his eyes over the male's lean body: softly rolling hips, slender fingers that tapped the flat, wooden surface rhythmically, and sharp eyes that looked at everything in a strange mixture of disdain and humor. His hair, which had been nearly pure black, revealed scattered locks of brown. He had allowed the hair to grow unruly and be swept into a soft cap, framing his head.

Eyes half lowered in a flight of the imagination, Luis could see himself pressed against a solid chest, able to feel it moving in the human necessity of breath. A breathy voice spoke to him repeatedly, his name uttered pleasingly as a hand stroke down his back. God, Luis just wanted to touch Corny.

It has been nearly half a year since their shaky, but intimate relationship began. During which, they had been fairly _busy. _Luis now new many places in which his boyfriend was particularly _sensitive_ (insert a mental leer). And Corny, sly and not to be outdone, knew most of his carefully hidden desires and pleasure. (To his defense, Luis had freely given his secrets in sweet whispers to a delicate ear. Oh, but the blush Corny gave was worth it.)

Luis was a simple person. He didn't assume that Corny and he were eternal. Should Corny decide to up and leave him (he wasn't going down without a fight, damn it!) Luis would return to Maubry's, hence why he keeps the house. And should they get married (enter a dreamy sigh and a knuckle sandwich because he was a man, and men don't sigh dreamily!), Luis would sell the house for another for them to live in. Until they reached that fork in the road, Luis would treasure their moments.

But aside from their steadily growing romantic relationship, their dream coffee shop slash faerie-curse-fixing joint was up and running.

After countless arguments, Moon in a Cup (doubled as a home for Luis in the city while he fixed curses) was to be paid in glamoured rotten leaves; due to the fact Moon in a Cup was Kaye's idea anyways. To satisfy Luis's conscience, they paid for the accessories and machinery in authentic currency.

Corny, too, spent most of his nights with Luis above the shop, visiting his mother for weekly suppers, often bringing Luis along. His mother, at first, was hesitant and cold towards Luis being her only child's boyfriend. She softened when Corny plainly reminded her of his loss of a sibling. She was furthered thawed by Luis's fabulous cooking and soft spoken mannerism.

Luis could see that Corny was trying to escape the memories of his childhood home. Luis understands, time and time again as they curl against each other during the nights.

He allowed his sharp eyes focus at the surroundings of the shop. Not a touch of iron was found in the store. Safety was granted to them by the King of the Seelie and Unseelie Courts in curtsey of his consort. The sign outside stated clearly, "Faerie friendly'. (Corny often joked, "We're only fairly friendly.") Moderately cheap but sturdy chairs were bought. Ruth, surprisingly good with her hands, modified and decorated the chairs to give the impression of spiraling, green vines and numerous flowers had wound themselves around the dark wood. Kaye sprinkled them with glamour to give it a heady, welcoming aura.

Along the walls were fine mahogany wooden shelves. On one, it held the most barbaric and untruthful lies of decorative faeries of folk lore, for entertainment of the weak minded. For those that seek the truth, they look to the smaller shelf with tales of heinous deeds, lifestyles, and wards against the modern Fae folk. Taped to the shelves was a bold sign that read, "If I see one drop of coffee on my books, be prepared to suffer the wrath of my pixie sidekick."

Unsurprisingly, Luis not only had a beautiful boyfriend, he had to be a genius, too. Stocked above the shop were used and broken computers, television sets, media players, and junk of all kinds that Luis couldn't possibly name. He often watched his boyfriend patch them up, polished them up till they were running. Long skilled hands fiddled with wires and pieces of metal. His skin was so pale and so silken.

Luis, as often as he was caught staring at Corny, had dragged his boyfriend by the hands that fitted into his so well. Gratifyingly and wordlessly, he would close the distance between them with an unhurried kiss. Flush with a healthy pink, black-brown hair ruffled. Seductively, Corny would smirk and taunt him. Luis would respond with a passionate slamming of lips.

Desperately trying not to appear salivating, his eyes fixed their way back to the fine specimen behind the counter. Either Luis had been daydreaming for a long time, or have his Corny and that very _male _customer been talking for a while now?

He looked to his watch. Two minutes and forty seconds. Such as an amount of time that displeased him greatly. His eyes narrowed and gave a steady, heated glare to the foreign male.

The male placed a casual hand on Corny's arm. Luis pursed his lips ready to glide across the shop to fend off unwanted touches from his boyfriend, when Corny effortlessly stepped out of the said male's reach to fetch a cup.

He offered him a sample drink to sooth things over. Flaunting him cool appreciative smirk, but promised nothing. Corny cleverly and subtly flirted with the customer, bordering impertinent. He was handsome and charming. Best of all, he doesn't know it. He denies it with such ferocity. He says he's ordinary, plain and geeky. All the better when Luis convinces him otherwise using his many different methods

Luis offered a wry smile. What truly makes him laugh is what Corny sees _him_. For what, he wonders, his blind eye? His unwanted knowledge of the Fae folk for when in the human world he was utterly useless? He supposed that he was a slight above average in regarding his outer shell, Luis mused. But surely someone as brilliant as Corny would not settle for something as shallow as physical appearances?

Corny had finally realized that his boyfriend had stepped into the shop and excused himself from the customer. In quick long strides, his arms enveloped Luis's form and pressed lovely lips against his neck in a well placed kissed. "What took so long, in there?" Corny murmured with a hint of jealousy, and he felt the same skimming lips along his jawbone and possessively kissed him in full view of all the members of the shop.

Regular customers knew of the shop owners' sexual preferences, and most of them couldn't be bothered by it too much. Now that Luis thought about it, over half of their returning customers were men. He flashed back to the customer Corny was talking to moments before. He must reconsider spending more time at the front of the shop to reinforce that Corny was by no means, single.


End file.
